villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prandine
Prandine is a villain whose own human form becomes that of the malevolent Ol named Fallow. History Prandine was the Chief Advisor of Alton, who was the father of King Endon. He was working in secret as a servant of the Shadow Lord, like the many chief advisors before him. Prandine never really liked Jarred, Endon's best friend, reporting to Alton that Jarred was a bad influence on Endon for not obeying the Rule. Prandine murdered King Alton and his wife, forcing Endon to become king at an early age. When Jarred tried to convince Endon to fetch the Belt of Deltora, Pradine called him a traitor and called for the guards, causing Jarred to leave the palace and discover what really lied beyond the castle windows. When the old blacksmith Crain threw Jarred's old clothes over the edge of the cliff, Prandine thought Jarred was dead. It is never known what Prandine told Endon, but Jarred believed that he wouldn't report his so-called death to Endon, thinking that Endon would be more willing to do what he was told if his own life was threatened. Some time later, Endon married Sharn, another noble girl who lived her entire life inside the palace. No doubt chosen by Prandine himself, according to the Rule. Seven years after Jarred was chased away, the Shadow Lord believed was the time to strike. The Ak-Baba flew in the skies, and Endon called for Jarred, by shooting a golden error high into a tree that Jarred saw. Endon was very much alive. Jarred came to his old friend's aid, only to discover that the Belt was broken, and Prandine was a traitor. Pradine prepared to kill Endon and Sharn, who was pregnant at the time. He would kill them with a knife or dagger, dipped in green strong posion, that could by one little scratch kill anyone. He then revealed that it had been him that killed Min, Jarred and Endon's nurse when they were children, and King Alton and the queen. And even with the same poison, though everyone thought they had been infected by a disease. Probably one of his own lies again. Sharn, however, fooled him, using a trick used by palace acrobats. She pretended to see someone out the window, but denied she saw anything. Prandine, not believeing her, went over to the window and peered outside. Sharn then pushed him out the window, and Prandine fell to his death. In Dread Mountain and The Maze of the Beast, it was revealed that Prandine was a Grade 3 Ol. That was why he was killed when Queen Sharn threw him out of the tower room, because Grade 3 Ols pay a price for their superiority: They can die the way humans do. After The Maze of the Beast, Prandine was formed again by Pik and Snik to fight Barda for Sorceress Thaegan. It was their last battle against Lief, Barda and Jasmine. After which they disappeared into the afterlife with their mother and brothers and sisters (minus Ichabod) After the death of Prandine, and the fall of Deltora and the palace with the city of Del itself, Prandine was replaced with a new Grade 3 Ol by the Shadow Lord, as he always did when they died. They always wear the same face. That new servant of the Shadow Lord would be known as Fallow. Category:Traitor Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Deceased